Dance
by Baki-chan
Summary: COMPLETE. Yuuki, Shuuichi and a passionate dance in the moonlight while the music plays below. (X-over with FF8, one shot PWP! summary whelp of Lob-chan!)


Dance  
  
  
  
This is the first of the two projects, the one-shot, "Dance".  
  
NOTE!!!!!: The steps used in the dance are used in Final Fantasy 8, and  
  
are not of my own creation, but I DID add dances towards the end, when after  
  
the first dance, all others are mine, because the dance in the game never  
  
finished!  
  
  
  
Warnings: lemonish-lime.. And four word dialogue.  
  
I WONT WRITE ANYTHING AT THE BOTTOM. If you liked, please review!!  
  
I wanna keep the mood^^.  
  
*= the white rose is what the women wear on their outfits, Shuuichi has one  
  
on because we all know he's the girl in the couple. Yuuki has a red rose,  
  
because he's the man.^^  
  
And you MAY wonder why, towards the end, Yuuki/I call Shuuichi a boy, instead  
  
of a young man. That's because, looking upon Shuuichi, lying on the bed,  
  
vulnerable, trusting, in a way like only a child could be.  
  
  
  
/.../ are the moves made in he dance.  
  
  
  
---------------------- marks the end of the fic  
  
  
  
Dance  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
The lights are off, only the moon to shine. The music filling the room is the  
  
music playing in the ballroom below.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi could see the dancers in his mind. Elegant dresses and pristine  
  
black outfits with gold stitches and trimming Chinese style going diagonally  
  
across the chest for a few inches, and a silver chain with a white rose*  
  
attached to the slight fold behind the clasps. Black outfits, carefully made  
  
for nights like this, like the one he was wearing.  
  
  
  
Across the room from him, dressed divinely, looking better in the outfit than  
  
he did, was his partner, Yuuki. The cold blond did not meet his glance, and  
  
had a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Without words. The music below started a new phase, a difference of the same  
  
song.  
  
  
  
Without words, Yuuki put out the cigarette, and met his gaze with Shuuichi's.  
  
He seemed to come to a decision, and held his hand palm first out to the boy,  
  
"Dance, Shuuichi."  
  
Coming closer, a small smile, placed his hand palm down in Yuuki's.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, go back, pull close, circle, slide, pull close, go back.  
  
Their feet met side by side, and danced around each other. /  
  
  
  
Violet-blue and gold met in a shared moment, love and a small smile. Strong  
  
and loyal.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, (hand up by chest), go back, circle, slide, pull close./  
  
  
  
Shuuichi reveled as, being pulled close Yuuki's body warmth and his strong,  
  
masculine scent filled him, but he did not smile more.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, go back, circle, slide, pull close, go back./  
  
  
  
Yuuki stared appreciably at the smaller, younger male with pink hair. The  
  
black uniform (the fancy one for dancing, and special occasions) accented his  
  
lovely hot pink hair, making it brighter, more splendid. His soft violet- blue  
  
eyes practically wrapped their love for him around him.  
  
/Pull close, go back, circle, slide, pull close, go back./  
  
  
  
The room, the dorm grew warm, grew hot, as the song sped up. Yuuki felt the  
  
time almost upon them when he would pull Shuuichi from this circle, and dance  
  
with him upon the bed. A dance who's moves were their own.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, go back, circle, slide, pull close, go back. /  
  
  
  
Their hands not once disconnected. If anything, Yuuki gripped Shuuichi's hand  
  
harder, running a thumb over the delicate fingers incased in a white glove.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, go back, circle, slide, pull close, go back. /  
  
  
  
The finale of the song was approaching. The steps would become much faster,  
  
and new steps would be added.  
  
Sweat dampened skin and gloved hands.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi took the part of the music, where you,  
  
  
  
/pull close, go back, circle, circle, circle../  
  
  
  
to stare around the room, mouth open slightly as the moonlight and stars  
  
filtered in and made everything grow.  
  
Yuuki pulls Shuuichi to his chest, and a mere second before Shuuichi must go  
  
back, undid the first clasp. On the pull back, Shuuichi understood. The  
  
dance as far from over.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, *unclasp one gold clasp*, circle, slide *undo chain lock*, pull  
  
close, *unclasp one*, go back./  
  
  
  
Shuuichi's and Yuuki's dress shirts now hung open.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, *pull string-undo pants*, slide, circle, pull close, go back. /  
  
  
  
On the go back, Shuuichi quickly shimmied one arm out of the long sleeved  
  
shirt, flicking his wrist to get out of the elastic part that held the sleeve  
  
closed and made it slightly puffy. The shirt now hung off on one side.  
  
  
  
/Pull close, switch hands, circle, slide, switch sides, pull close, go back./  
  
  
  
This time, while switching hand, the younger male allowed his other arm to  
  
come out of the shirt. The garment fell to the floor.  
  
The beat below filled more with drums, and violin, the music playing out a  
  
scene of battle and tragedy.  
  
A new dance.  
  
  
  
They separated hands, and Yuuki quickly made short work of his shirt.  
  
Shuuichi's face tinted red.  
  
  
  
/Circle, circle, circle, go close, slide back to back, go back, circle./  
  
  
  
Yuuki managed a small smile at his lovers modest embarrassment over him. He  
  
acted like it was their first night all over again.  
  
  
  
/Circle, go close, slide around-do not touch-, join hand-clasp fingers  
  
together, spin together./  
  
  
  
As the story told through dance goes on, the closer the two lovers get.  
  
  
  
/Stay still for one measure, when the drums start up again do not unclasp  
  
hands and go back in a lunge, circle./  
  
  
  
The moon rose behind Yuuki, his hair glowed silver-gold in the light, his gold  
  
eyes almost the same color as the light touching his hair, and Shuuichi felt  
  
he was dancing with a God.  
  
  
  
/Circle, release, meet side by side, one facing one way, the other, the  
  
other, cross arms, hold hands, circle together, do not leave each others side  
  
at all./  
  
  
  
In the moonlight growing brighter the young man's face was caressed by the  
  
soft touch of light, and bringing out the darker colors in the youths eyes,  
  
and the duller shade of naturally pink hair, and Yuuki felt he held an angel  
  
come Earth's spirit.  
  
  
  
/Lift foot, drop foot, lift, drop, lift, drop, do so quickly, hile circling./  
  
  
  
During this exercise, arms still crossed together, each holding one hand of  
  
the others, making a twist, Shuuichi's unclasped, undone pants slipped down  
  
his slim wait, and pooled at his feet. On an 'lift foot' note, he kicked them  
  
away.  
  
  
  
He danced now naked with Yuuki.  
  
  
  
/Untangle, hold one opposite hand, go back, slide, circle, pull to mans  
  
chest, stop march steps/  
  
  
  
Shuuichi's naked body met against Yuuki's naked chest. His legs momentarily  
  
crossed between Yuuki's, one in, one out. He flushed brilliantly, smiling.  
  
  
  
/Release hands, go back, girl twirls, hand by chest slightly curled, march  
  
step three times, slide back sideways, arms outstretched, hands clasp once  
  
more./  
  
  
  
The song would end in the next phase, and Yuuki felt the steps must take to  
  
somewhere else.  
  
  
  
/Meet sides, circle around, never leave small radius, meet, stop, man goes  
  
back./  
  
  
  
Those were the next steps to the dance, instead...  
  
  
  
/Man pulls girl close, he steps back, pull her close, twirl, force her walk  
  
back/  
  
These were the steps Yuuki forced on Shuuichi, and Shuuichi did not mind once  
  
being the girl, nor being pushed back.  
  
  
  
/Push walk back, walk back, slide, twirl, push back./  
  
  
  
The bed, Yuuki's final destination, where the rest of the nights dances would  
  
be in steps that no one could write down or copy.  
  
  
  
/Bring to side, dip and push back./  
  
  
  
The true dance steps only mirrored their own, private movements, opposing  
  
their actions and resuming it's own.  
  
  
  
/Join hands, release hands, clasp hands arms out wide./  
  
  
  
Yuki's pants dropped, and Shuuichi's blush grew. The small, upturn of a  
  
frown, was replaced by a real smile, his eyes telling the story of his love  
  
for the youth.  
  
  
  
/March steps, back and forth, slide back to back, meet both hands./  
  
  
  
Gently laying upon him, wrapping an arm around his back, over shoulders,  
  
cradle his head.  
  
  
  
Soft lips met with passion, their tongues quickly meeting, asking for  
  
permission, and dancing.  
  
  
  
/Change sides, pull close, step twice back, two to the side, slide./  
  
  
  
Shuuichi parts his legs and bends them upon the bed, erect to the sky.  
  
Yuuki pulls back from the kiss. Their bodies are damp with sweat and he smiles,  
  
really smiles, down at the boy he laid upon his bed-their bed. His gold hair  
  
framing his face tickles Shuuichi's cheeks. The boy smiles wide, trusting,  
  
and full of love.  
  
  
  
He slides between.  
  
  
  
/Brief meeting quick glance, advert the eyes./  
  
  
  
He kissed down Shuuichi's neck, licked at the side. A small sighing moan  
  
comes from nibbled lips, eye closed.  
  
  
  
/Twirl, sweep by, pull close don't let go./  
  
  
  
He took into his mouth an erect pink button of flesh, and laved it with  
  
saliva, and ravished it with nibbles.  
  
Shuuichi gasps, opening his eyes, dark with passion, to watch his love.  
  
  
  
Their hands met and clasped together, squeezing hard by Shuuichi's neck.  
  
The other button of flesh was attacked gently.  
  
  
  
/quickly, move close, go back, slide, slide, cricle, come close, dip/  
  
  
  
His free hand worked down the others' side, for their bodies now held no room  
  
between each other. Shuuichi's hand went into Yuuki's hair.  
  
  
  
The boy moans. Yuuki mirrors the sound.  
  
  
  
/Spin, spin, slide and stop, come close, dip./  
  
  
  
Yuuki's name is whispered on a soft breath as his erect member pokes and prods the  
  
secret spot inside the boy.  
  
  
  
/Speed up more, back, back, back, march steps forwards, around, stop march  
  
steps, disconnect./  
  
  
  
The warm flush heats, and Shuuichi moans loudly, as the stiff organ pushes in  
  
gently, fully seating itself in his warm. Yuuki gasps from effort of control.  
  
And he kisses the one below him soundly, apologizing through the kiss for any  
  
discomfort or pain.  
  
  
  
/Forward, back, forward, bend forwards./  
  
  
  
The movements of their joined hips together is slow, gentle. Not hard or fast  
  
as it may be another night, but slow, graceful, a true dance of seductive  
  
love.  
  
  
  
"Shuuichi," Yuuki breathed, not pausing inside the boy. "aishiteru."  
  
  
  
/Slide, spin, circle, pull close, go back, pull close, pause, dip, you're  
  
done./  
  
  
  
The moonlight outlined the lovers in shadow.  
  
  
  
----------------------- 


End file.
